Journals
by grungekitty
Summary: Antauri discovers a weird journal in the alchmeist's lab and proceds to read, but what will he find?
1. Chapter 1

**IDEA!**

**where'd the #### did this come from?**

**I don't know**

**me and Tauria are friends now...**

**Cloë: just write now**

**Zoë: Ok :/**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

the team stumbled through the Alchemist's lab

they were there because they were bored and thought it would be a good idea to see what they could find there

Antauri reached behind a stack of paper and found a journal like thing

it's name had been changed several times

Antauri couldn't read any of the title's

he blew dust off

"sorry" was scratched into it

Antauri decided not to let the team see it

for whatever reason...

...

Antauri had managed to hide the journal from the team

he wasn't sure why, but he wanted to read it before he let them see it

he sat in mid air in his room and floated the journal before him

he mentally opened the cover and read the first line

_Greetings to those who may read this, I am known simply as the Alchemist._

* * *

**OOoOooOooOoOh!**

**suspenseful!**

**XD**

**-grungekitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**well that last chap was short...**

**now you're reading the journal by the way ^v^**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Greetings to those who may read this, I am known simply as the Alchemist.

there are a few reasons why you may be reading this, whichever it may be, I hope you find my work helpful

I should start off with myself, if you find that at all intriguing, but non the less, this is my journal and I shall write what I see fit

first of all, I combing magic and science to create inventions to help my good friend Captain Shuggazoom protect our city, Shuggazoom

sometimes I feel like I do more harm than good though, super villains constantly stealing weapons

why just last week Dr. Malicious stole my phase adapter claws!

but then again, the captain would have never of been able to rescue the Major yesterday without them

I guess it's a bit of a trade off

aside from the Captain, I do keep company

I have my children, my adopted children

I've gotten them here and there

and I love them all with all my heart

I've been criticized for them though

not many men call monkeys "their children"

but their is no other word in my mind, they're my children

Mandarin, Antauri, Gibson, SPRX, Nova, and Otto

I expect great things from them

* * *

**and let's call that the end of the first entry**

**X)**

**-grungekitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOOOOOOAAA!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Captain Shuggazoom has asked me to make him a sidekick

he told me I could decide what

I have decided to use a model in which I am familiar with

monkey

I will call it my "silver monkey"

* * *

**yes some of these will be short ok!?**

**-grungekitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**meh**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

I am beginning my work on the silver monkey, and already I'm running into problems!

this is so aggravating!

luckily my children are here to support me

and I swear, I look at them, and I see futures!

it's silly I know, they're just monkeys!

but I can see talents! lives!

relationships!

I call SPRX and Gibson the "twins" they are the same age and just bicker like you wouldn't believe

but the second one of them gets hurt, the other is right there, it's rather enjoyable to watch

and SPRX and Nova...I swear! I can't tell if they love or hate each other

I guess that there isn't much of a difference is there?

but I could fill pages on my children

* * *

**hem**

**-grungekitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**not reading the journal here!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Antauri turned the page to see countless diagrams of his own body fall out

the blueprints and beyond to the silver monkey

"prehaps Otto or Gibson could be assisted by these" Antauri said as he picked them up

but reliazed that he would have to tell the team about the journal before he could give them to them

so he sighed and hid the diagrams with the journal, he needed a break from reading it

Antauri came out to see Otto eating a cupcake

"Otto, why do you have a cupcake?" Antauri asked

"because there's always cupcakes" Otto said plainly

Antauri nodded in agreement then went on with the acually story! **(A/N: wait a second...-grungekitty)**

Antauri saw SPRX and Gibson

"...And I say that that is a luticrus idea! honestly SPRX, be a _little _rastional!" Gibson said

"but rastional is no fun!" SPRX defended "all I want is a game room! I think it would be fun!"

"it would be useless!"

"I don't call entertanment '_useless_'"

"well I do and-"

"OW!" SPRX exclaimed as something fell on his head

"SORRY!" Otto yelled from somewhere, no doubt fixing something

"SPRX! are you ok? is that blood? how many fingers am I holding up? SPRX? SPRX say something!" Gibson paniced

"I'm fine, not sure, three, and something!" SPRX said while rubbing his head

Antauri smiled

then a suprised look crossed his face

he remebered what he had read

_"...bicker like you wouldn't beleive, but the second one of them gets hurt, the other is right there..."_

"It's rather enjoyable to watch" Antauri repeated as he watched Gibson pick SPRX up and drag him to medbay

Antauri decided to start reading again

* * *

**bleh!**

**-grungekitty**


	6. Chapter 6

**back to the journal!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

the silver monkey is a disaster!

I just can't get it to work!

the kids are getting restless!

I wish I could get Mandarin to stop yelling at his siblings!

I want them to work together, like a team!

I like the ring to that, _team_

* * *

**oh yeah! and in case you haven't noticed, since these chapters are getting so short, **

**I'm double uploading**

**-grungekitty**


	7. Chapter 7

**rawr!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

I sense that something bad is soon to happen

not much to other than that

the silver monkey is still far from completion!

and the children are the same

nothing to note really

* * *

**...**

**-grungekitty**


	8. Chapter 8

**yawn!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

tragedy struck!

I do not blame Mandarin, but he fumbled with the wrong thing at the wrong time

I am growing very sick

and to make matters worse, I have not seen or heard from the Captian!

I fear he will not find his way back in time to say goodbye

I believe that the silver monkey maybe the only thing to protect Shuggazoom

for I am turning into a monster

I pray for Shuggazoom's safety

I pray for my _children's _safety

* * *

**NKDFJKFJNVFRKEYBOAREDSPAZATT ACK!NLSJKLLJS**

**-grungekitty**


	9. Chapter 9

**grrrrr**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

the silver monkey is not working!

I will never be able to fix it before the embeddable happens!

the children run scared of me now

me! their father!

not that I blame them! I've lashed out

I've come to calling it "_him_"

_he's _the reason they fear me!

no

he is the reason they fear _him_!

I am searching through my old work for anything, ANYTHING that could stop him!

and I will continue my work on the silver monkey until I have a better plan

* * *

***sigh***

**-grungekitty**


	10. Chapter 10

***knuckle crack***

**-grungekitty**

* * *

OF COURSE!

Why have I not thought of this before?

I have often debated enhancing my children, so they could speak

and understand

I've had plans here and there for it, but I've always decided it best to not alter them

but the silver monkey...it won't work

not without life!

It pains me to place this burden on my children

but I have no choice

other parents place their own burdens on their children

and I have no choice

it will work! so long as they don't remember me, but programing them not to will be easy

and I don't have time to think of a better plan

the super robot, he can do much, but not on his own, he needs a team, and my children will be that team!

6 monkeys

6 positions

it will work!

and I haven't the time to be picky

I am combining plans that I had abandoned in the past

and they need weapons

Caption Shuggazoom isn't using the weapons anymore sense he went missing

the magna-ball-blazer gun

the Phase adapter Claws

the destructo saws

the tomahawk fist

the electro drills

and his favorites, the energy sword and shield

* * *

**sorry!**

**single upload! :/**

**this one was long enough**

**-grungekitty**


	11. Chapter 11

**alright, let's do this one now**

**while I'm inspired to**

**sorry for THE WORST AUTHOR'S NOTES EVER!**

**oh yeah!**

**and we're back with Antauri for a bit**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Antauri was staring at the page for five minuets

it took awhile for him to understand what he just read

the Alchemist hadn't wanted to make the hyper force

how many times had the team asked "why us?"

and now he had his answer

there was no one else

it took Antauri a second to realized that he was crying

not about anything in particulate

just over the emotion

over Mandarin

over there Alchemist becoming Skeleton King

over having to lose his memories

over everything his team had gone through

over Chiro and his future

Antauri didn't let himself cry a lot

no real reason

but when tears fought their way through

it was like floodgates

after Antauri got his emotions together enough to turn the page

more diagrams fell out

detailed drawings of the teams circuits and blueprints

Antauri was still trying to decide if his breakdown was helpful or hurtful

to decide if he ever wanted the team to know about this journal

and while staring at the pictures, he noticed that something was off

but Antauri wasn't a mechanic or biologist like Otto and Gibson and couldn't tell what

Antauri hoped that the answer would reveal itself later in the journal so he wouldn't be forced to reveal them to Gibson or Otto

so he opened the journal up

* * *

**:P**

**-grungekitty**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh well! :)**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

I started with my oldest, Mandarin

over all, it was a success, but there are a few things that I will change in the others

I'd hate to refer to Mandarin as the "prototype" or "beta testing"

but sadly, I had to start somewhere

and that somewhere was Mandarin

I have decided that since I have to alter them anyways, there's no reason not to make their weapons internal

I'd hate to think of what would happen if I ever stole Mandarin's gloves, he'd be defenseless!

now is not the time so be stingy with adjustments! they'll need all the help they can get!

I can feel him getting stronger

and he'll only _get_ stronger!

so I'm going all out from now on

but there's something else I've decided on

Mandarin is pretty much done, and I've enjoyed talking to him

he'll need to forget me

they all will

but there's no reason that I can't enjoy their company for a little while

and another thing,

it's taking me a lot to make Mandarin understand some important things

I'm worried that he'll forget my lessons after I erase his memory

but Mandarin knows what's coming

I'm debating which of my children I should tell early

and which I should put it off

Nova should defiantly be last minute, she gets so emotional over these things! especially me! she's always been my little destructive princess. no doubt, she'll lash out when I tell her, but maybe I can minimize that

Antauri and Gibson should take it well, I couldn't picture either getting too emotionally

SPRX would lose it! nothing is more important to him than his family! and to lose me in enough, but to lose his memory of me too? I can only imagine what that's going to put him through!

Otto will cry, but he won't be a danger. however I wouldn't bet my life on him keeping the secret! there's too big a chase he'd slip up and tell SPRX or Nova

there, split down the middle. I'll tell half, and put it off for the other half later

but I should get back to work

* * *

**SORRY YOU! SORRY ME!**

**SORRY EVERY IN BETWEEN!**

**SORRY EVERYBODY**

**YOU WILL NEVER BE SOMEBODY CLEAN!**

**THERE'S A PIECE OF ME**

**THEY'RE THROWING BACK AT US**

**AND THEY WILL BUY YOU AND SELL YOU FOR CELEBRITY STATUS!**

**:/ felt like singing...**

**-grungekitty**


	13. Chapter 13

**it's been awhile since I've written**

**and even longer since I've written for this story**

**roses are red**

**violets are blue**

**I'm ADD**

**chinchilla's are cute ^v^**

**anyway...**

**we're going back to Antauri!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Antauri flipped the page and even more diagrams fell out

these looked more accurate.

Antauri guessed that the first ones must have been a rough draft, and he got his answer at what was wrong with the first ones

Antauri slightly laughed at the irony

all this time, Mandarin had thought he was superior to the rest of them

when in fact, he was the inferior, first attempt

then Chiro opened the door

"hey Antau-" he started

but was cut off by the loud sound of Antauri slamming the book shut

"...what's that?" Chiro asked

"nothing!" Antauri said a little too fast

Chiro gave him a stare

"it's...just a book" Antauri covered with, careful not to let Chiro get a good look in

"o...k..." Chiro said, a little weirded out "well anyway, I just wanted to asked what you wanted for dinner"

"I'm not particularly hungry today, anything's fine" Antauri said

"you sure?" Chiro asked

"positive!" Antauri said

"o..k...then..." Chiro said

"I'll just be reading, this is a rather good book" Antauri excused

"must be..." Chiro said "ok, well I'll come and get you later for dinner"

then Chiro left

and Antauri opened the journal back up and searched for his page

* * *

**alright...yeah...**

**sorry for the wait**

**I'm gonna **_**TRY **_**to complete some of my stories**

**and I got a bit of "What Happened?" down**

**but that's not going well...**

**so we'll stick with this for now!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
